Accordingly, traditional ships may heave with the tide, so as to waver permanently. As such, larger or small bumps frequently occur, provided that ships approach one with another, or the shore. For avoiding the damage to the hull owing to the bump, a shipboard-protecting fender surrounding the perimeter of the shipboard is designed; and/or waste tires may be hanged around the periphery of the hull as a whole directly in most fishing boats, for example, such that the effect of cushioning the impact force may be developed.
The conventional technology shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 389218, entitled “ASSEMBLED BUMP FENDER FOR SHIPS”, comprising a continuous block (20′) constituted by three to five rubber-made buffer units (13′), vertically through buffer holes (11′) and fixing holes (12′) which, spaced one with another, are formed inside each of the buffer units (13′), and buffer spaces (14′), each formed between any two of the adjacent buffer units (13′). The buffer effect may be developed by the buffer units (13′), the buffer holes (11′), and the buffer spaces (14′), if several blocks (20′) are securely provided around the perimeter of the ship. In the above publication, there is disclosed a bump fender with rectangular cross section securely provided on the shipboard in a vertical direction by means of threaded fixtures. The bump fender is made from rubber, however, for achieving sufficient hardness required for resisting the impact, such that this bump fender should be extremely heavy resulting in unsuitable for fast ships. Moreover, the most protruding corner is liable to be created in this type of surface of the bump fender, such that the impact force may be born at a single point, rather than uniformly dispersed over an arc surface. Thus, it is liable to damage the bump fender in part resulting in a poor firmness and durability.